In Heaven
by BabyBunnyJungkookie
Summary: Jungkook akan selalu menunggu Hoseok,hingga ia dijemput dan pergi bersama.. HopeKook! Jungkook x J-Hope !


Author menyarankan lagu JYJ – In Heaven saat membaca cerita ini.. :')

/

/

/

/

**Jungkook mendongak. Langit mulai ditutupi awan abu-abu. Beberapa orang sudah mulai berjalan cepat,takut-takut kalau hujan turun dan membasahi diri mereka. Tapi Jungkook tak beranjak. Ia tetap duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Mengabaikan kenyataan kalau ia bisa basah kuyup jika hujan benar-benar turun.**

"_Jungkookie,kita harus cepat.. Hyung tidak ingin kau kehujanan lalu sakit,baby.."_

.

.

**Jungkook menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Suara itu berputar didalam otaknya,terdengar begitu nyata. Bahkan Jungkook bisa melihat bayangan orang yang mengatakan hal itu saat ia sedang menutup mata seperti ini.**

**Tapi saat ia membuka matanya,hanya ada jalan kosong.**

.

.

**Hujan benar-benar turun. Dimulai dari beberapa tetes kecil,lalu turun tetes-tetes berikutnya. Dari ujung matanya Jungkook dapat melihat orang-orang berlari menuju tempat teduh. Pohon yang di duduki Jungkook bukan salah satunya. Pohon itu pohon tua,daun-daunnya sudah mulai gugur sehingga tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai tempat teduh.**

"_Astaga.. Bahkan air jatuh dibawah pohon ini!" Namja itu mengumpat diakhir kalimatnya. Ia bergegas melepaskan jaket jeans yang digunakannya. Jungkook menoleh ketika jaket itu digunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya._

"_Hoseok hyungie.."_

_Namja itu,Hoseok,tersenyum pada Jungkook. Senyum manis yang membuat Jungkook melewatkan beberapa detakan di jantungnya. "Hyung tak ingin kau basah.. Maaf,kalau hyung tidak berhenti untuk mengikat tali sepatu dulu tadi,kita pasti sempat berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih teduh.."_

_Jungkook merasa hatinya menghangat. Tangannya bergerak untuk memindahkan tangan Hoseok,sehingga jaket tadi menutupi kepala mereka berdua. "Gwenchana.."_

.

.

**Seluruh baju Jungkook mulai basah. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kalau namja itu akan beranjak. Ia tetap pada tempatnya. Tangannya meremas ujung kemeja yang digunakannya.**

**Setetes air mata jatuh,berbaur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajah Jungkook.**

"**Aku merindukanmu.."**

"_Aigoo! Kau jauh-jauh datang kemari karena merindukanku? Manisnya! Aku juga merindukanmu sayang.." Hoseok tertawa dan memeluk Jungkook erat,mendekap kekasih kecilnya itu seerat mungkin._

_._

_._

**Jungkook memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia terisak. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya dan menangis keras.**

"**Hoseok hyung.." panggilnya lirih. "A-aku mencintaimu.."**

"_Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat nanti.. Jadi berdandan lah yang cantik,hm?"_

_Jungkook mencibir. "Aku bukan gadis,jangan panggil aku cantik.."_

_Hoseok tertawa,mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan sayang. "Baiklah,baiklah.."_

_Jungkookmenyamankan posisi kepalanya di pangkuan Hoseok,membuat namja itu tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu,cantik.."_

_Jungkook memekik protes,tapi pipinya tetap memerah. Malu._

.

.

**Jungkook kembali mendongak ketika air hujan semakin deras. Ia sendiri tak lagi dapat melihat dedaunan diatasnya. Matanya terlalu buram.**

"**Kenapa tak menepati janjimu.."**

_Hoseok menautkan jemari mereka berdua,mengayun-ayunkannya dengan gembira. "Kau tau,hyung berjanji akan menikahimu di bawah pohon sakura.. Kau menyukainya kan?"_

.

.

**Suara derit rem mobil membuat Jungkook menutup matanya sekali lagi.**

"_Astaga Hoseok hyungie! Ini sudah satu setengah jam aku menunggu!"_

_Hoseok tertawa. Ia dapat membayangkan Jungkook tengah memanyunkan bibirnya saat ini. "Sabar,sayang.. Sebentar lagi hyung sampai.."_

_Hoseok memegang stir mobil dengan tangan kirinya dan handphone di tangan kanan,tertawa kembali saat Jungkook mulai mengomel. Matanya tak fokus ke jalan,melainkan ke sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru yang ada di kursi disampingnya. Senyum Hoseok mengembang._

"_Hyung ini mulai hujan.. Uhh kau ini menyebalkan sekali menyuruhku menunggu dbawah pohon ini .. Hyuuuuuunnnggg ini natal ung! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai ak-….."_

_CKKIIIITTTTT!_

"_Aaaarrrrghhhh!"_

"_Hyung,apa yang terjadi?"_

…

"_Hyung?"_

…_.._

"_Hyung jawab aku.."_

…_.._

"_Hoseok hyung.."_

…_.._

"_Jung Hoseok,kuminta tolong jawab aku!"_

…_.._

_Jungkook tak menghiraukan hujan yang turun membasahi baju terbaiknya serta sepatu kesayangannya. Ia bergegas menghidupkan gps di smartphone nya dan berlari kearah yang ditunjukan._

_Beberapa kali tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri,Jungkook terus berdiri kembali. Air matanya terus turun. Bayangan-bayangan buruk masuk kedalam otaknya._

_Hoseok ternyata tak jauh. Hanya sekitar 500 meter dari tempat awal Jungkook._

"_Hoseok hyung.."_

_Langkah Jungkook melemah. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terlalu familiar baginya ada disana. Hancur. Ada sebuah truk terguling tak jauh dari mobil itu._

"_Hoseok hyung!" Jungkook berteriak. Belum ada polisi atau ambulance yang datang._

_Sebuah ledakan yang terjadi sedetik sebelum Jungkook berlari mendekat membuat semua yang baru saja keluar dari bangunan sekitar untuk melihat,memekik. Tapi Jungkook tidak. Ia terlalu kaget._

_Ia bahkan tak bisa berdiri benar dengan kedua kakinya saat api yang tetap besar meski hujan itu membakar mobil itu. Jungkook bisa saja berlari dan menolong Hoseok. Tapi orang-orang mencegahnya,takut kalau Jungkook menjadi korban jika ada ledakan susulan. Ambulance datang tak lama,hanya sekitar semenit setelahnya._

_Tapi…_

"_Hoseok hyung.." Jungkook berusaha meraih tubuh yang ditutupi kain itu. Tapi seorang petugas ambulance melarangnya._

"_Aku hanya ingin melihat Hoseok hyung.." lirih Jungkook. Petugas ambulance tetap menggeleng. "Maaf.."_

"_Aku hanya ingin melihat Hoseok hyung.." ulang Jungkook sekali lagi. Ia mulai sesegukan. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya agar ia bisa memenuhi janjinya menemuiku.. Hoseok hyung tidak mau mengingkari janji.. Jadi aku harus membantunya.."_

_Seorang polisi menahan lengan Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh. Itu Namjoon,sepupunya. "Namjoon hyung! Tolong aku! Katakan pada mereka agar mengizi-.."_

_Namjoon memeluk Jungkook. "Maaf,Jungkook-ah.."_

_Jungkook berteriak keras,memberontak. Tapi Namjoon terlalu kuat. Iamenahan tubuh Jungkook yang terus bergerak._

"_Aku hanya ingin melihat Hoseok hyung! Dia ada didepan mataku tapi aku bahkan tak bisa melihatnya! Dia berjanji,dan aku sudah bersumpah akan membantunya selalu memenuhi janjinya! Jadi kumohon.."_

_Jungkook nyaris terjatuh kalau Namjoon tak menahannya. Ia kembali terisak. "Aku hanya ingin Hoseok hyung.."_

_Namjoon membawa Jungkook ke mobil patroli ketika ia mulai tenang,mendudukannya di dalam mobil itu. Hujan sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu,karena itu Namjoon membiarkan Jungkook duduk dengan pintu mobil yang terbuka. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan._

_Beberapa polisi tengah membereskan lokasi kejadian ketika Namjoon berjalan kearah Jungkook dan menyodorkan sebuah plastik yang biasa digunakan untuk barang bukti. "Mereka ingin menahan ini,tapi aku rasa ini untukmu.."_

_Jungkook mengambil plastik itu dengan tangan bergetar. Membukanya perlahan dan mengambil kotak kecil di dalamnya. "Jadi karena ini ya,hyungie terlambat.."_

_Namjoon mengacak rambut Jungkook sesaat,sebelum kembali ke mobil Hoseok._

_Jemari Jungkook semakin bergetar saat membuka kotak itu. Ada dua cincin di dalamnya. Dengan ukiran 'Jung Hoseok dan Jung Jungkook' di keduanya._

.

.

**Hujan semakin menjadi. Kali ini disertai angin kencang dan beberapa petir dilangit. Jungkook bangkit. Ia mengusap rambutnya kebelakang. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. Ia menatap senang seorang namja yang berdiri di seberang jalan,mengulurkan satu tangan kearahnya sementara tangan lainnya memegang sebuah payung. Mengajak Jungkook untuk datang padanya.**

"**Hoseok hyung.."**

**Langkah Jungkook dan namja itu sama,hingga keduanya bertemu tepat di tengah jalan.**

"**Kenapa lama sekali menjemputku.."**

**Namja itu,Hoseok,tersenyum. Ia menjatuhkan payungnya ke jalan dan menarik Jungkook ke pelukannya. "Yang penting aku disini sekarang.. Terima kasih sudah menungguku menjemputmu.."**

**Jungkook mengangguk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hoseok dan menikmati bagaimana Hoseok membawa kehangatan ditengah hujan seperti ini.**

**Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya menutup mata. Kali ini dengan sebuah senyum tulus.**

**Semuanya terasa ringan untuk Jungkook. Ia mengabaikan semua disekitarnya. Hujan. Petir. Angin.**

**Bahkan klakson truk yang melaju dengan cepat kearahnya.**

.

.

Namjoon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Ia baru saja pulang dari Amerika semalam—selesai berlibur dari pekerjaannya yang membosankan.

Ia baru saja hendak meminum secangkir kopi ketika berita headline di koran membuatnya menjatuhkan minuman hitam itu.

'_**Seorang namja bernama Jeon Jungkook (20),mengalami kecelakaan pada 25/12. Saksi mengatakan bahwa namja itu berjalan dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia bahkan tak menghindar saat truk yang tak bisa berhenti itu mengklaksonnya.'**_

Namjoon terperangah. Antara kaget,sedih….dan apa Namjoon baru saja tersenyum?

"Dasar bodoh.. Jadi Hoseok benar-benar menepati janjinya dan menemuimu ya.."


End file.
